


「offgun」my heart say yes

by BiBubble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat





	「offgun」my heart say yes

gun是被line上朋友们狂轰乱炸的消息攻击后才知道，他跟off在一起的事情被某些人漏嘴说出去了。  
难怪见面会那天tay和arm的眼神都看起来都别有深意，弄的他一头雾水，问就只会满脸八卦的对着他笑。  
上推看了下，甚至nook也在调侃他，赶忙给她去了一个电话，这次是真旗，慎扛！

唉，说好了要保密的嘛。

他们其实已经在一起一段时间了。  
没有正式的告白，身边最亲近的朋友也是在某人刻意的炫耀下才知道的。  
那天他们跟taynew和arm照例在off家聚会，因为很久没碰到一起一时聊的忘情，反应过来时已经到了凌晨。不放心gun一个人回家，在off的坚持下gun留下来过夜，等洗漱好躺下已经到了后半夜，于是第二天两人双双睡到了大下午。

gun是被肚子饿醒的，扭头看到off还在睡，哼哼唧唧的去推他，“爸比，爸比，起床了，我饿了。”  
“嗯？你醒了？那你先去洗漱，我去给你煮虾粥。”迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看见gun顶着翘的乱七八糟的头发撒娇，还带着一丝起床气，off被可爱到忍不住揉了揉他的头。

磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完出来off的粥还没有煮好，他看起来手忙脚乱的，明明是自己家的厨房，连盐和糖都仔细分辨了好一会，最后还是直接用尝的才确定下来。  
gun靠着墙壁看他，没有做妆发，随意的穿着家居服，因为不太会料理眉头微微皱起，这个样子的off好像比舞台上更让他心动了。

拍拍脑袋赶走那些有的没有，gun窝在了沙发上乖巧的等待吃饭。

“好了，你吃吃看，我看着教程做的，不知道你喜不喜欢。”说的随意，但还是带着几分期待偷偷去看gun的反应。  
“味道很好，谢谢爸比～”比预想中的味道还要好一些。  
“那就好，你慢慢吃，我先去洗漱。”放心了。

“爸比这个粥你第一次煮吗？”off出来的时候gun已经要吃完了，看起来确实是很合胃口的样子。  
“你上次说想吃，刷手机的时候看到教程，刚好今天你在就试着做了一下。”off习惯在早上洗澡，头发没有吹，拿着毛巾一边擦一边在沙发上坐下。

“第一次就煮这么好，多练几次以后给别人做一定能做的更好了。”  
“你喜欢的话以后就只做给你一个人。”

一抬头，撞进off的眼睛里，“爸比，你……”  
“你知道我几乎不愿意开火，但是刚刚给你煮粥的时候，想到你可能会喜欢我就忍不住的开心，”off看着他一字一句说的认真，“所以你，喜欢吗？”  
gun一瞬间有些懵，甚至怀疑off是不是在开玩笑，定定的看了他一会，发现他的手无意识的几乎要把毛巾扯断了，是在紧张吗？

“我喜欢。”  
刚说完gun就被紧紧的抱住了。等到off的吻落下来时，gun急忙推他，“我的粥！”  
“以后都给你做，但是我要先收一点利息～”

在一起以后好像也没有什么不同，毕竟他们原本就是模范CP。只除了off仿佛变成了一个无情的撒糖机器，随时在冲kpi，好几次gun都觉得要被粉丝发现了。

“爸比，你下次不要这样，粉丝会发现的，朋友们几乎都知道了。”gun抬头有些责怪的看了off一眼。  
“这样也不可以吗？我自己的男朋友好多天不见，连提也不能提吗？”弱弱的抗议。

他们今天有一起的拍摄，距离上次见面已经好多天了，还来不及腻歪一会就紧赶慢赶的开始了工作，好不容易休息两个人刚凑在一起，就被指责了，off的脸顿时委屈的皱巴巴一团。

gun看着好笑，喜欢到忍不住告诉全世界吗？  
拿出手机随意拍了张今天的look，特意选择了滤镜。  
发送快拍。

叮～看着手机上突然冒出的更新提醒，off扭头看了眼旁边的gun，点开了ig。  
是一则gun最新的快拍，上面一行清晰的小字，是滤镜的名字——

my heart say yes。

off忍不住甜蜜的弯了弯笑眼。  
谈恋爱可真好啊～


End file.
